koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guo Jia
Guo Jia (onyomi: Kaku Ka) is one of Cao Cao's strategists who gave good counsel. He shared a close comradeship with Cao Cao and was favored by him. His services were cut short when he died during one of their northern campaigns. After suffering defeat at Chibi, Cao Cao purportedly said, "If only Guo Jia was with us." Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he has been a non-playable character since its fourth entry. His playable appearance is the result of his top ranking in Famitsu's first most wanted character poll for the seventh title. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed in two categories: seventh place for friend and third place for most desired boyfriend. He was voted to fourth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends character popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in first. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in tenth place for the Wei division. This personage has three character image songs: Beautiful Moment, Endless Glory, and Never Ending Celebration. His character's height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in Games :"His name is Guo Jia. You would do well to remember it. He is the backbone to my ambition." ::~~ Cao Cao to Zhuge Liang; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors Guo Jia is mainly seen as Cao Cao's main strategist at Xia Pi since his debut. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he commands the two armies to advance on the castle and stages a plot to remove Red Hare from Lu Bu's possession. The following title aside from having Guo Jia as the sub-officer of Cao Cao at Guan Du, has the leader confide his utmost trust in his strategist, as Guo Jia acts as the main commander of the forces. He asks the armies to destroy the water gates in order to cancel Yuan Shu's reinforcements. He is present in the battle during Dynasty Warriors 6, but his role is reduced to being one of the main camp's defenders in Wei's version of the stage. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he appears as a companion to Xiahou Dun in Xiapi suggesting that they should attack the floodgates. Xiahou Dun succeeds in flooding Xiapi, the warrior is shot in the eye by an arrow. Guo Jia notices the wound and is shocked to see his comrade hurt. Xiahou Dun, however, continues on the fight. He also assists at Guandu and his speech at Xiapi changes with Xiahou Dun when Guo Jia becomes introduced as a character rather than a generic. In Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends, Guo Jia has a Hero Scenario dedicated to him. He assists Cao Cao's plan to eradicate the rowdy Yuan family after Yuan Shao's death. He coordinates Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Pang De to follow his strategies. He desires to have the Yuan siblings distrust one another by first dispatching the glue that ties them together: Yuan Xi. If the plan goes without a hitch, the ally forces charge from their respective positions and morale soars. Liu Biao, who is now allies with Liu Bei, enters the battle with Zhang Fei in an attempt to bombard the ally main camp. Guo Jia foresees this and quickly dispatches the forces. During the army's victory banquet, Guo Jia stumbles from a weak constitution and remarks his death is drawing nearer. While their Xiliang allies praise the strategist's success, Guo Jia remarks there was no luck involved. Everything had gone according to plan. In spite of his awareness of his death approaching, he hides this knowledge from his comrades. Guo Jia decides it's more enjoyable to continue his way of living until his end. Guo Jia appears as one of Cao Cao's available officers in the fourth chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next. While Cao Cao and Liu Bei make preparations to attack Lu Bu at Xiapi, Guo Jia assists them by having the flood gates destroyed to eliminate most of the opposing army's troops. He dies off-screen before the beginning of Wei's final scenario. Dynasty Warriors 8 gives Guo Jia a bigger role in Wei's story. He is among one of Cao Cao's earliest supporters, and is present in saving his lord from Zhang Xiu's attack, being among those surprised by Jia Xu's recruitment. He participates in the attack on Xiapi, and along with Jia Xu, creates a plot to foil Yuan Shao at Guandu. He eventually dies from illness shortly after the annihilation of the Yuan Family. Wei's hypothetical path allows Guo Jia to survive his illness, appearing at the Battle of Xinye, though he defers strategic command to Jia Xu. Guo Jia also participates in Chibi. His insight sees through the enemy plot and formulates a counter strategy to prevent it. With the battle ending in Wei's favor, Guo Jia continues to accompany his lord in their invasion of Wu and the chase for Liu Bei at Nanjun before he joins Wei for the final offensive against the anti-Cao Cao coalition. He also lives past his historic death in Shu's hypothetical story branch by leading enemy reinforcements at Chang'an. In Xtreme Legends, Guo Jia's role in his kingdom is slightly more expanded. He appears in a fictional version of the Battle of Hanzhong, where he and Dian Wei successfully prevent Xiahou Yuan's death and also see through and defeat Zhuge Liang's ploy. In Wu's scenario, he appears in Sun Quan's challenge for his strategists. He also appears among Cao Cao's army when they attack Yuan Shu's forces. Although he tries to ambush Yuan Shu's forces, Zhou Yu senses the suspicious activities, and thwarts it before it can happen. His role in Lu Bu's story is pivotal in the later parts of the story. He first appears alongside Cao Cao as part of the final set of reinforcements for Puyang Castle. If Cao Cao falls for the false loyalty of the troops stationed there, Guo Jia will aim to cover his lord's retreat. As the historical route is followed, he will appear at Xiaopei and Xiapi castle. Alternatively, if the hypothetical route is followed, Guo Jia will be protecting Cao Cao's hidden camp at Dingtao. When Lu Bu's forces attempt to reach the camp, Guo Jia unleashes a rockslide against them. Despite his efforts, he is still defeated. He then appears at Xu Province, this time aiding in the attack against Liu Bei. Finally, he appears in the final stand at Chang'an, locking Lu Bu's forces within the fortress, and attacking them alongside the rest of Cao Cao's forces. Like all of them, he is slain. Guo Jia appears as a recurring enemy in the Xuzhou campaign of Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed. While his plan to flood Lu Bu's forces is reprised, he also sets up a fire attack using arsonist troops and fire chariots to entrap Liu Bei. His bond story has him leave the hermit lifestyle behind to find a worthy employer. His first choice is Yuan Shao under the recommendation of Xin Ping, though the warlord's arrogant behavior causes him to offer his services elsewhere. After being recruited by Cao Cao, he convinces his new master to hold off from killing Liu Bei for fear of scaring away potential personnel. While Guo Jia's role in helping defeat Lu Bu and the Yuan siblings is emphasized, he also comes under scrutiny from Chen Qun over his scandalous behavior in the palace. Despite his impropriety within the court, Cao Cao tolerates it so long as he does not cause too much trouble. In Dynasty Warriors 9, he is recruited by Xun Yu before the battle of Xu province, and his strategies allow Cao Cao to emerge victorious. Alongside Man Chong and Xun You, he secures some victories in a lot of Cao Cao's early campaigns up to the showdown with Yuan Shao at Guandu. Shortly after this conflict, the narrative states that he passes away and his campaigns against Yuan Shao's sons are not depicted. However, he is a recipient of a DLC scenario which details what would have happened if Guo Jia made it past Chibi. He is able to recover from his illness thanks to Hua Tuo's "poison" and arrives just after his lord disembarks to meet the Sun-Liu alliance. Lacking both the resources and time to stop the enemy's plans, Guo Jia asks Xun Yu to accompany him and prepare for the retreat of their lord. At Chibi, he minimizes casualties during the withdrawal, this allows Cao Cao's forces to escape with much of their fighting force still intact. Opting to play the role of the defender to cause rifts between their enemies, Guo Jia immediately joins his lord in returning back to the capital. During this, Cao Cao decides to be declared the Duke of Wei in order to smoke out potential rivals in the meantime under Dong Zhao's suggestion and against Xun Yu's counsel, but Guo Jia volunteers to take the reins instead, only spreading rumors of his lord's appointment, but not actually giving him the position. During this time, Sun Quan attempts to press his victory at Chibi by attacking Hefei, but Guo Jia and the other strategists intercept the attack and send him back to Jing, where Nanjun is still being held by Cao Ren. The Wei forces then move to rescue Nanjun and Guo Jia lifts the siege and defeats Zhou Yu, who dies shortly after in indignation. Zhou Yu's death and Liu Bei's refusal to aid his allies as he was only focused on taking Jing's southern cities leads to tensions between the allies. Soon after, Ma Teng, lured by the rumors, leads an attack on Xuchang. On Guo Jia's orders, Cao Xiu and Xun Yu lure some of the troops into the city to give them the impression that they have the advantage. Once Ma Teng is defeated, Guo Jia immediately asks his lord to have the Emperor point out that Cao Cao's "appointment" was purely hearsay, giving them more legitimacy in fighting against their enemies, who could now be truly branded as traitors Having gained most of the people's approval in their campaigns, Guo Jia then has Man Chong lead the campaign against Wu. Making use of Sun Quan's close advisers defecting over to their side, Guo Jia subdues Wu and pressures Sun Quan into surrendering and serving the emperor instead of aiding a rebel's cause. Guo Jia then moves to rile up Liu Bei by having the Wu forces betray their ally at the southern cities of Jing, being protected by Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Thanks to their new allies, Guo Jia successfully captures both generals and intends them to bait out Liu Bei's emotions and force him into making rash decisions. Though the other strategists believe in analyzing the different armies that came to join Liu Bei's anti-Cao Cao alliance, Guo Jia convinces them to launch an attack while the allies are suspicious of one another. The plan goes awry when Xu Shu, fed up with Guo Jia's ruthless strategies, frees both Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. The Wei forces are eventually able to regain the advantage and force Zhuge Liang his allies back to Bashu, where they prepare for Guo Jia's final invasion. The Wei forces then move to confront Zhuge Liang, who has dug himself deep within Jiange. Together with the other strategists, Guo Jia and the others are able to single out the various members of the anti-Cao Cao alliance and eliminate them whilst stopping Zhuge Liang's own plots, leading to the fall of Jiange and opening the gateway to Chengdu. Before setting off for the final battle, Guo Jia finally opens to the other strategists that his previous illness was now resurging, and his strategy to attack Liu Bei quickly was in the hope to unite the land before his death. Overcoming the final strategies of Zhuge Liang and Chengdu's defenders, Guo Jia is able to slay Liu Bei. After this victory, Cao Cao unites the land and the strategists all attend a private banquet. Guo Jia looks up at the moon and passes away, content with what he has achieved. Guo Jia briefly appears in Chen Gong's DLC, having become sick during the campaign against the Yuan brothers and unable to complete his task. When Chen Gong later betrays Cao Cao again and attacks Luoyang, Guo Jia surprisingly appears in his lord's stead, but is defeated by the rival strategist. Warriors Orochi In Musou OROCHI Z, Guo Jia acts as Xu Zhu's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role in one of the original dream stages. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Guo Jia's exact whereabouts are a mystery to the coalition. He was last requested by Sima Yi to lead reinforcements for Luo Castle –which was heavily surrounded by the serpent army. To solve their dilemma of searching for him, Sima Yi directs forces to undo his order in the past and pacify Luo Castle. Without his obligation to go to Luo Castle, the strategist logically concludes that Guo Jia's only other option is to join Cao Cao's army in the changed future. His assumptions prove correct as the coalition find and defeat Guo Jia at Fan Castle. Guo Jia complements Sima Yi's intellect for seeing through his plot and joins the coalition. Hearing the rumor of a princess fighting against the serpent army alone, Guo Jia gladly leads a search party for her at Yiling. Although his weakened constitution momentarily shines through at the end of the battle, the strategist attempts to flirt with the maiden he helped save and Xingcai for a private outing. He humorously backs off when the girls' protective fathers stand between him. In one of the additional downloadable stages, "Mystic Love", Guo Jia and Magoichi try their luck charming the female mystics, but to no avail. The pair are also seen in the "Reclusive Beauty" scenario where they attempt to woo the dour Wang Yi. In Ultimate, Guo Jia joins the rest of Wei in attacking the Oda forces at Nanjun after being deceived by a doppelgänger of Nobunaga. Once Tamamo turns into Kyūbi and flees to Odawara Castle, Guo Jia joins Cao Pi and Kiyomasa Kato in defeating and sealing Kyūbi once and for all. After their victory, he and the rest of the heroes are returned back to their respective time periods. Guo Jia is last seen speaking with Cao Cao and Cao Pi regarding their last "dream". Guo Jia is separated form his lord in the new world during Warriors Orochi 4, and ends up aiding Yoshihiro Shimazu in fighting Pang De's army. Lured out by Oichi carrying jars of wine, he deduces that Xun Yu and Cao Cao have arrived, and agrees to put his vacation on hold to return serving his lord. Dynasty Tactics In Dynasty Tactics, he acts as Cao Cao's main adviser. Akin to the novel, he dies partway into the game. In one of the game's story scenarios, however, he commands Wei's army at Chi Bi and sees through Zhou Yu's fireship ploy. Boarding a burning ship, he rams into his enemy's front lines, killing himself and Zhou Yu in the process. With his sacrifice, Wei wins the naval battle. He resumes a similar role in Dynasty Tactics 2 and often lives past his historical death. Not unlike the special tactics belonging to the leaders of the other playable forces, Guo Jia and Cao Cao share "Councillor" - if their positions are next to each other, one Tactic will be restored to each and every enemy will lose ten morale points. Kessen Guo Jia appears as an optional vassal for Wei in Kessen II. Xun Yu suggests for Cao Cao to hire him after hearing rumors of his talented scholarship. If he accepts, Guo Jia will serve as a powerful secondary general. He has an average War stat and a high Magic level. Though he will have few high-level spells, his magic is very powerful and a good support for war based generals. Character Information Personality For his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Guo Jia is described as a talented man of unsurpassed intelligence. Confident in his abilities, he never fears the thought of entering the fray. He acts composed like a gentleman, a wistful smile present on his lips at all times. He enjoys teasing warriors who are too stiff in their duties. Aware of his limited time and his weakened body, Guo Jia would rather enjoy whatever life he has left than spend his time brooding about his coming death. Aside from the thrill of war, he especially loves wine and women. Based on his conversation with Cao Cao, they both enjoy toasting one another cups of wine while fine women dance beside them at banquets. They share an affable trust in one another. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he becomes fast friends with Jia Xu and soldiers report the two strategists often talking over cups of wine. Dynasty Warriors 9 later extends this to both Xun Yu and Xun You, having been from the same hometown as both strategists, and the former being among the few aware of Guo Jia's illness. He shares special conversations with Ina, Xingcai, Guo Huai, and Cao Cao in his Warriors Orochi appearance. In the fourth installment, his affinity for both wine and war makes him a close friend to Kenshin, though the strategist is not above asking the man for topics around his sister. Similarly, he enjoys partying and drinking with Hideyoshi, though the warlord asks the strategist to be rid of formalities and secrets when they talk with one another. Voice Actors *Dave Mallow - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *R. Martin Klein - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Crispin Freeman - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English-uncredited) *Quinton Flynn - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends~8 (English-uncredited) *Chad Kerch - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Yifan Wei - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Choi Seunghun - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed, Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Junichi Miyake - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends~8, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Daichi Kanbara - Dynasty Warriors 9, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Ryotaro Okiayu - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Kessen II (Japanese) *Issei Futamata - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Kazutaka Ishii - Sangokushi Legion *Katsuyuki Konishi - Shin Sangokushi Live Action Performers *Takuma Wada - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai Quotes :See also: Guo Jia/Quotes *"I'm glad that you voted for me. Allow me to fully express my gratitude tonight... passionately." *"So I'm getting first... Yes, that's really appreciated. How about raising a celebratory toast tonight. I'll savor it slowly until morning, while thinking of everybody who voted... okay." *"Your skills as a strategist are as valuable to me as any army. What can I do to reward your impeccable service?" :"There is one thing I want, my lord. What do you say we go out on the town tonight?" :"Tonight? What exactly do you have in mind?" :"Hehe... Oh, you know where I want to go. Let's just say it'll be a night to remember." ::~~Cao Cao and Guo Jia; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"Master Guo Jia, you are having another banquet today?" :"Life is too short not to have fun. Why don't you come too, Master Sima Yi?" :"You are telling me of all people to cut loose? Mwahahaha!" :"I guess I was out of line. You seem to be having plenty of fun even without any wine, Master Sima Yi." ::~~Sima Yi and Guo Jia; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I was not expecting the Wei main unit to arrive so quickly. They must have a capable strategist amongst their ranks." :"It is an honor to be praised by the Sleeping Dragon himself. Now to put an end to this battle." ::~~Zhuge Liang and Guo Jia; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"You can't live seriously all the time. Why don't people see that?" :"The more simple and obvious something is, the more anxious it makes them. They need things to be complex. There are no second tries at life. That's maybe why people end up trying too hard, pushing too hard." :"Everyone is just so serious. They should try living more freely." :"Freely, and with more fun. I think we are going to get along fine. How about we share a drink?" :"Ah, good idea! I'm with you, for as many hours as you like!" ::~~Sima Zhao and Guo Jia; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"A lamp that is ready to burn out, though dying, will burn brighter. It seems one should never cease to draw attention. :"Oh? Having such fun at such a late hour, I am truly jealous. Let us make the most of it. Come and drink with me?" :"Sorry, but it is time for me to leave. As an apology for refusing your kind offer, I will give you something. This is an extremely potent poison. When drunk, it will cause indescribable pain." :"Poison as an apology? Haha... You are quite interesting." :"Poison and medicine? They are merely two sides of the same coin. Will the fading flames of the lamp reignite? Or will they immediately die out? It will likely depend on luck." :"Gamble my life, is it? What to do... I don't actually dislike this kind of thing." ::~~Hua Tuo and Guo Jia; Dynasty Warriors 9 *"Such perfect weather! What better day to fall in love!" :"Falling in love and the weather are totally unrelated! What is it with you disgusting men?" :"Oh, you look cute when you're angry, too! You really are lovely." ::~~Guo Jia and Ina; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Master Hideyoshi. Would you like to celebrate our meeting with some fine wine?" :"Oh, that sounds fantastic! But just the two of us might be a little sad..." :"I know what you mean. I have the perfect place for tonight all lined up." :"You know exactly how I think, Guo Jia! I'm sure the place you have in mind will be perfect!" :"Leave it to me. But next time, it will be your turn to introduce me to one of your favorite places." :"Argh, there's no getting one over on you. That would be fine. After all, I think you and I are going to get on well." :"I was just thinking the same thing. May we have many evenings like this in our future, Master Hideyoshi." ::~~Guo Jia and Hideyoshi; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Guo Jia/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Guo Jia is affiliated with the staff in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (' R1' + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Guo Jia/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guo Jia still uses the orb and scepter as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Guo Jia was born in Yangzhai in the Yingchuan commandery (present-day Yu county in Henan province). His son was Guo Yi. He originally served under Yuan Shao, but he found the warlord indecisive and incapable of trusting his subordinates. Therefore, in 197 AD, at the age of 27, he joined the forces of Cao Cao under the recommendation of the future-conqueror's chief adviser, Xun Yu. Cao Cao was glad to acquire a talented strategist with views similar to his own. When Liu Bei was expelled by Lu Bu from his city of Xiapi, he sought shelter under Cao Cao. The ambitioned ruler was advised by Cheng Yu to kill the refugee, as he suspected that the self-proclaimed descendant of the Han imperial lineage would become a future problem. Cao Cao asked for the opinion of Guo Jia, and he suggested otherwise; as Liu Bei was a heroic and adored figure among the people, killing him would have presented working under the Cao clan as unattractive. Therefore, Guo Jia suggested Cao Cao to offer help to Liu Bei, while actually containing him from gaining strength. However, Cao Cao dropped both plans, as he believed that Liu Bei would not rebel if they became closer. In 198 AD, Cao Cao started the campaign against Lu Bu. Lu Bu defended the castle of Xiapi fairly well, and the Cao army began to become exhausted. However, both Guo Jia and Xun You advised Cao to end the battle once and for all with a flood. The strategy worked out, and the 'unrivaled warrior' was captured and beheaded. As Guo Jia predicted, due to the lack of supervision, Liu Bei escaped in excuse of attacking Yuan Shu's forces shortly after Cao Cao's victory over Lu Bu. Tacticians under Cao Cao objected to an attack on Liu Bei in fear of a backstab from Yuan Shao's army from the north. However, Cao Cao and Guo Jia insisted on an attack despite the objections, citing the indecisiveness of Yuan Shao. The attack proved to be successful, and Yuan Shao never struck. The turmoils in the east of Xuchang had been settled, and a showdown with Yuan Shao was about to begin. To remove Cao Cao's inner doubts of the battle, Guo Jia made his famous Ten Points speech, stating the ten pairs of advantages Cao Cao and his army had over the flaws in the personality and tactics of Yuan Shao: # Yuan Shao seemed merciful but was actually envious; Cao Cao was forgiving and easygoing. # Yuan Shao placed his subordinates in order of his trust in them; Cao Cao placed his subjects at positions where they can fully make use of their talents. # Yuan Shao was indecisive and often lost the opportunity to utilise his overwhelming force; Cao Cao made decisions quickly to adjust to the ever-changing situations on the battlefield. # Yuan Shao's army adopted stiff formations which cannot adapt to changes swiftly; the Cao army was flexible and capable in striking strategic locations rapidly. # The regulations in Yuan's army were loose and ineffective, resulting in poor discipline; the laws in Cao's army were strict and clear, resulting in good discipline. # The Yuan army had great numbers but were loose and sloppy; the Cao army were elite and clear-minded despite their fewer numbers. # Yuan Shao relied on the reputation of his lineage to attract talents; talents came to Cao Cao due to his warm and true-hearted reception. # Yuan Shao led a luxurious lifestyle of an aristocrat; Cao Cao led a thrifty life and made himself subject to rules he announced to his troops. # Yuan Shao kept his reapings in war to himself; Cao Cao distributed all spoils to whoever contributed in battle or strategy. # Yuan Shao did not assist the Han emperor when Emperor Xian needed help; Cao Cao protected the capital from roaming warlords such as Yuan Shu and Lu Bu. The speech greatly improved Cao Cao's confidence to wage war against Yuan Shao. The Battle of Guandu commenced, with Cao Cao emerging as the victor. Guo Jia would later become an advisor during the campaigns against the remaining Yuan brothers, Yuan Shang, Yuan Tan, and Yuan Xi. During the expedition north against the Wuhuan, he was struck with an illness and died. Cao Cao lamented the passing and would later give his infamous mourning of Guo Jia after being dealt the devastating defeat at Chibi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Guo Jia's death in the novel is changed to occur shortly before his historical one, as he dies during Cao Cao's struggle against Yuan Xi and Yuan Shang. In his final request, he wrote a letter directed and to be read only by his lord. The letter was delivered right after Yuan Xi and Yuan Shang were defeated as predicted. After Cao and his retainers mourned Guo Jia, many of his generals requested troops to attack Gongsun Kang, who sheltered the duo, but Cao refused, saying that Gongsun would be sending them gifts in a few days time. While many of the generals and officials were confused by their lord's words, Gongsun Kang indeed delivered gifts to the Cao troops; the heads of Yuan Shang and Yuan Xi. Many of Cao Cao's retainers were shocked to see their lord's foresight and praised him, but Cao Cao denied having the honor of knowing that Gongsun Kang would betray the Yuans. Instead, he brought out Guo Jia's final letter to those present. The letter told Cao Cao that Gongsun Kang had lived in fear of both the Yuans and Cao Cao. If troops were mobilized, Gongsun Kang would perceive this as an aggressive maneuver and prepare for war, but if none were in the area, he would become uncomfortable being with the Yuans. After the letter was passed around Cao's troops once again toasted in honor of their fallen friend. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls